


Bentang Samudra

by yucc



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Friendship, New World setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami, dalam perjuangan mewujudkan impiannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bentang Samudra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NakamaLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakamaLuna/gifts).



> untuk kakak cantik yang sama-sama nge-ship nona navigator dengan sang kapten kapal. :3

**Disklaimer:**

  * **One Piece** adalah karya  _Oda Eiichiro_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shueisha_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _Toei Animation._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Nami terbangun di atas meja dalam keadaan lengan terlipat sebagai bantal darurat. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, kertas-kertas berserakan di bawah tangannya. Ada spidol warna-warni, penggaris, juga pensil, dan berbagai stasioner lain di sekitarnya.

 _Oh, aku tertidur rupanya_. Seingat Nami, ia baru saja bertekad untuk menyelesaikan peta wilayah New World, karena kebetulan sekali, lautan yang sedang kru Topi Jerami arungi berada dalam keadaan begini tenang. Suatu hal yang jarang, dan sebagai seseorang yang teramat memperhitungkan bahkan sampai ke detail terkecil, kondisi ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat Nami sia-siakan. Wanita berambut jingga itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, dan menyadari kalau sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk berjaga demi mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya. Namun demikian, bila sampai terlelap seperti tadi, tandanya Nami mungkin butuh mencari udara segar.

Maka dari itulah, di sini Nami berdiri, di geladak utama Sunny, memandang ke arah laut yang membentang luas di depan sana. Laut terlihat berwarna biru gelap, dikarenakan waktu yang memang masih tergolong dini hari. Suara debur ombak menjadi musik di telinga Nami, sungguh malam yang tenang dan langka.

Nami tersenyum sambil masih menyandarkan badannya pada pegangan di tepi geladak. Sedikit dingin memang, tapi ia sudah biasa dengan perubahan cuaca secara ekstrim di New World.

Keheningan yang ada tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang mampir di sebelah tangan Nami. Tak lama berselang, tangan tersebut diikuti lengan yang dengan cepat memendek, lalu sesosok pria hadir di sampingnya.

“Yo, Nami!”

Seulas senyum diberikan sekilas pada Luffy, disertai sapaan singkat dari Nami, “Halo, Kapten.”

“Masih di sini saja. Tidak tidur?” tanya Luffy yang kemudian diikuti dengan menguap lebar. Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kaptennya itu, benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

“Baru saja aku terbangun. Mungkin nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke dalam, Luffy.”

Luffy mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti entah tidak, Nami harap saja kaptennya itu bisa paham. Tatapan Luffy lurus ke arah laut juga, berbinar-binar penuh semangat, padahal kalau orang lain, pasti sudah bosan melihat biru gelap, biru gelap, dan hanya biru gelap sejauh mata memandang.

Nami tidak pernah bosan, apalagi Luffy sang kapten kapal.

Yang sebelumnya Nami kira kedamaian akan lenyap oleh karena kehadiran Luffy, ternyata tidak terjadi. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara ombak yang beradu, arus Barat bertemu dengan arus Timur. Bila memejamkan mata, Nami dapat membayangkan wujud camar-camar yang mengangkasa dan bunyi-bunyian yang mereka timbulkan. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat burung-burung itu di wilayah New World yang selalu tak dapat diprediksi.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun mengembara bersama kru Topi Jerami, Nami merasa keadaan terlalu hening, terlalu, _terlalu_ hening.

“—Tadi aku melanjutkan misiku, Luffy,” ujar Nami yang tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang tercipta, sekaligus diiringi sedikit rasa bangga yang muncul di sudut hatinya.

“Memetakan seluruh dunia ini, kan?” Luffy bertanya seraya menatap Nami dengan senyumnya yang begitu lebar. Nami memberikan senyuman sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan kaptennya.

“Masih banyak yang belum dapat kamu petakan, Nami! Tapi aku yakin, begitu kita mendapat One Piece, seluruh dunia sudah ada di tanganmu!”

Mendengar perkataan Luffy, Nami mengerjapkan matanya. Baru sekarang rasanya, ia mendengar Luffy menggunakan kata-kata kompleks dan penuh metafora seperti demikian. Akibat terheran-heran lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, Nami hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan seruan Luffy, sebagai tanda setuju. Sejujurnya, ia tidak menyangka kaptennya akan ingat apa misinya, _apa impiannya_ , pun tidak menyangka kaptennya bisa begitu percaya ia mampu memiliki seisi dunia di genggamannya, walau Nami sendiri tahu kalau maksud kaptennya adalah ia mampu memegang peta dunia lengkap yang telah ia selesaikan.

Monkey D. Luffy memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan, lebih tepatnya, _kapan ia tidak pernah mengejutkan?_

Luffy menguap sangat lebar, tanpa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Nami menghela napas halus, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil karena kelakuan kaptennya.

“Tidur sana, Luffy.”

Angin berembus sedikit lebih kencang, sampai-sampai Nami menggigil di luar keinginannya sendiri. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan kembali tidur juga, tapi nanti, sebab ia masih terlena oleh keindahan air yang menjadi media Sunny untuk berlayar.

Sewaktu Nami terpaku dengan warna biru tak berujung di hadapannya, sebuah topi dari jerami mampir di atas kepalanya.

“… Kapten?”

Luffy tertawa, keras-keras, dan di antara tawanya berkata, “Kamu terlihat kedinginan, Nami! Jadi, kuberikan topiku saja, deh.”

Nami berkacak pinggang, kemudian dengan wajah yang dibuat pura-pura jutek, membalas, “Yang kedinginan itu badanku, tahu. Bukan kepalaku, Luffy.”

Sekali lagi Luffy terbahak, lalu mulai meninggalkan Nami di geladak utama kapal. Meski sudah menjauh, karena suara Luffy yang senantiasa membahana, Nami masih bisa mendengar seruan yang ditujukan untuknya.

“Jangan tidur terlalu malam!”

Sang wanita berambut jingga panjang mendesah pelan, serta bergumam, “Dasar. Ini sudah masuk pagi, bahkan.”

Keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala, seperti sebelum Luffy datang untuk menemani Nami meski hanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Laut masih tenang dan belum ada petir yang tiba-tiba datang dari langit, yang berniat untuk membelah kapal jadi dua. Terlalu lama di wilayah yang memiliki cuaca ekstrim seperti ini membuat sang navigator kapal menjadi selalu waspada kapan saja.

Sembari memegangi topi yang dipercayakan padanya di atas kepalanya, Nami tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum yang terkembang dengan sendirinya di wajahnya. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan mewujudkan mimpinya, dan akan memegang sebuah peta raksasa berisi detail wilayah dunia ini, dari ujung hingga ke ujung, sebagai bukti keteguhannya dalam mengejar impian.

Suatu saat nanti, seluruh dunia sungguh akan berada di tangannya.

(Suatu saat nanti, ketika Luffy sudah mendapatkan harta karun One Piece, Nami akan mempersembahkan dunia yang ia ukir sepenuh hati di atas kertas, pada sang raja bajak laut, Monkey D. Luffy.)

**Author's Note:**

> _the king, and the queen._
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bentang Samudra [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130222) by [Upaupa_Ugya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upaupa_Ugya/pseuds/Upaupa_Ugya)




End file.
